Como estrellas hay en el cielo
by Kashvy
Summary: Eren y Levi no se soportan desde el principio pero el destino parece ser un bromista de mal gusto ya que se empeña en juntarlos cada vez que puede. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia empiezan a ver un lado diferente del otro y como comienza a nacer algo especial entre ellos. AU, Eren x Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía.**

I

 _Desastroso primer encuentro_

—•Ж•—

La alarma programada en su teléfono suena sin descanso alguno, con ese molesto tintineo de la canción que ha elegido para no sobre saltarse al escucharla pero que ahora resulta desquiciante, al menos cumplió su función sacándolo del mundo de los sueños. Con toda pereza estira la mano para ponerle fin. No se levanta de inmediato, aun tiene demasiado sueño como para quedarse en la cama por lo menos hasta medio día. Sus párpados pesan bastante y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrirlos se da cuenta de que ya son las siete y cinco, sus "sus cinco minutos más" se han ido volando. Maldita relatividad del tiempo.

No quiere llegar a la escuela con prisas, toma su ropa de entre el montón desordenado que hay en su armario para ir al baño y tomar una una ducha rápida. Termina pronto, sale frotando su cabello frenéticamente con la toalla mientras se encamina de regreso a su habitacion. Llegara despeinado a la escuela como siempre y seguro Mikasa tratara de peinarlo con su saliva al ver la salvaje mata de cabellos, como siempre.

La escuela es un genuino fastidio pero prefiere ir que quedarse en casa, ya habría alguna clase libre en la que recuperaría un poco el sueño o bien podía escaparse a la biblioteca un rato, la encargada de ese lugar es tan anciana que difícilmente se da cuenta de que año es, menos de si los alumnos se quedan dormidos entre una pila de libros viejos.

Mientras baja las escaleras escucha la risa de Carla proveniente de la cocina, eso quiere decir que se ha levantado de buen humor y ahora esta preparando el desayuno. Su intención no es quedarse a comer, el plan consiste en ir a la puerta y caminar sin detenerse hasta llegar a la escuela. En cuanto toma el pomo de la puerta su estómago gruñe con una fuerza desconocida para él y es que cómo alguien ignoraría ese delicioso aroma de panqueques recién hechos cuando su hambre es atroz. Se aventura a ir a la cocina donde ve a la mujer castaña a la que tanto se parece preparándolos en la estufa, huele mejor a decir verdad.

—Buen día Eren—saluda el hombre que lee el periódico mientras bebe una taza de café.

—Buen día, Hannes.

Hannes no es su padre biológico, se caso con Carla algunos años después de que se separara de Grisha. Eren no sabe cual es la verdadera razón de su separación puesto que él nunca se lo ha preguntado y ella no tiene la intención de hablar sobre el asunto. Nunca noto nada raro entre ellos cuando vivían juntos, jamás discutieron en su presencia así que para Eren fue una enorme y desagradable sorpresa cuando la noticia del divorcio le llego de repente.

Desde entonces las cosas se hicieron difíciles, no en la economía de la casa porque Carla tiene una panadería que les da para vivir decentemente, si no que él tenía que lidiar con ella cuando entró en depresión después de la separación. Durante cinco años su vida se volvió realmente un infierno inaguantable. Entonces llega éste hombre de improviso, como un angel caído del cielo que se atrevió a robarle una sonrisa a Carla, mejorando las cosas un poco. Al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, sólo al principio.

—¡Eren!—grita la mujer con fuerza a pesar de que ya se encuentra a un lado suyo—, ¿ya te vas a la escuela?

" _No mujer, me voy a buscar el One Piece"_ , piensa con sarcasmo. No le cuesta nada ni le importa decirlo en voz alta pero tampoco es como que quiere arruinar la armonía de la mañana. Se limita a contestar afirmativamente mientras toma un par de panqueques y algo de leche que come a velocidad luz. Luego trata de salir rápido a toda costa alegando que tiene un examen dificil en la primera clase del día. No puede zafarse de su madre hasta que logra obligarle a darle un beso de despedida mientras Hannes ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Sale de la casa respirando profundo para emprender el camino a la escuela. Apenas llevan medio año escolar, por suerte para él es su último año. Al graduarse ya no se preocupara de nada por un tiempo, claro que tiene pensado estudiar la universidad, hacer una carrera en algo pero antes tomara un año sabático para trabajar, la universidad no es nada barata.

En shiganshina hay tres universidades principales: María, Rose y Sina. Tiene entendido que las tres son excelentes, aunque al parecer la última es la más prestigiosa pues las expectativas que tienen sobre sus alumnos son por demás altas. En lo personal cree que el potencial de alguien depende de la misma personas, de la voluntad y el esfuerzo que ponga en ello, no de la institución de la que se gradúa. Hannes ya le ha comentado que si quiere él puede ayudarlo a pagarla pero se niega, no porque menosprecie la ayuda del rubio sino porque siente que no es algo que le corresponda.

El camino a la escuela fue corto ese día. Son los primeros de enero y un viento freso le abraza la piel desnuda del rostro y el cuello, lejos de tiritar como cualquier persona lo encuentra agradable. Una vez dentro del edificio pasa entre los alumnos que ocupan el corredor como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Logra llegar hasta su casillero para tomar su libro de historia, la primera aburrida clase del día, únicamente lo lleva para recargar su cabeza mientras dormita.

—¡Eren!—se vuelve para ver al chico rubio a su lado cuando cierra el casillero.

—Armin—devuelve mientras ambos caminan hacía su aula—. Felicidades, me entere que te vas de intercambio a Italia.

—Si—responde—, me iré en unos días. Estoy muy emocionado, es una gran oportunidad para mi.

Los ojos de Armin tienen un brillo de felicidad, de hecho todo él irradia alegría. ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía tan temprano? La mayoría de los chicos parecen zombies, incluyéndolo. Eren lo atribuye a que era la primera vez que saldra del país, si también pudiera irse lejos de su casa estaría aventando chispitas y brillitos a todo el mundo. El rubio es el mejor de la clase, no, es el mejor de la escuela, el más inteligente y por ende sera premiado. En ese momento la descripción del chico en palabras de Eren es como si fuera un sol con una carita sonriente que se pasea alegre entre las lapidas de un cementerio, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

Al entrar a su clase el pequeño rubio corre de inmediato con cierta pelinegra para contarle quién sabe que cosa que por supuesto a él no le interesa, se sigue de largo para dirigirse directo a su asiento. La chica le mira atenta por unos momentos pero tan pronto como lo ve le señala con su fina y blanca mano su alborotado cabello, no es una novedad que llegara como si recién hubiera salido de un huracán pero ella siempre insiste. Se hace el desentendido para dirigirse a su pupitre, en la fila junto a la ventana, hasta el fondo. Pasa entre los asientos de sus compañeros, esa mañana no ha empezado mal así que espera que el resto del día sea tranquilo. A menos que por poco se vaya de boca contra el suelo porque algo se interpone en su camino haciendo que tropiece. Se sostiene de una mesa, por el rabillo del ojo nota como Jean se cubre la boca tratando de disimular su risa.

—Oh, lo siento—aún riendo finge que apenas lo ha visto—, no me fije Jeager.

Le mira con fastidio mientras sopesa las consecuencias que puede tener el tirarse sobre Jean y molerlo a golpes, serán bastante malas considerando su historial. Es un tipo impulsivo, gracias a lo cual siempre se gana el quedarse en detención más de una ocasión, además de tener que visitar a la psicóloga de la escuela. De por si ya es muy humillante que le vean entrar a la oficina de la señorita Riko como para que todavía el cara de caballo le pregunte delante de sus compañeros como le va con la loquera. Cierra los ojos mientras finge un bostezo, estira los brazos para golpear la nuca del otro chico con su antebrazo.

—Lo siento, no me fije Kirschtein—dice cuando el otro se voltea a verlo de mala manera.

Jean abre la boca para decir alguna de sus acostumbradas idioteces, todos alrededor estan atentos pues las peleas entre ellos son casi legendarias para los alumnos de toda la escuela. Sin embargo el profesor entra al salón llamando al orden. De inmediato todos toman asiento en el lugar donde les corresponde. Al llegar a su propio asiento observa a sus amigos, Armin le mira con una sonrisa y Mikasa niega con la cabeza.

El resto de las clases pasan muy rápido, sin contar álgebra. Durante todo el día se la pasa pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que debe concentrarse, lo que le vale un castigo después de clases. Le envía un texto a su rubio amigo para informarle que no podrá acompañarlo en el camino a casa.

Al menos no se quedara limpiando el aula él solo, también están ahí Sasha (por comer en clase), Connie (por hacerse el gracioso en la clase de Shadis) y el cara de caballo (para él no habia explicación más que por idiota). Sasha y Connie eson agradables a su manera, no suelen meterse con nadie y forman una pareja graciosa, ella no para de comer nunca, cosa extraña le parece a Eren que sea tan esbelta, y él hace tonterías cada dos por tres. En cuanto a Jean… bueno, las peleas no se hacen esperar cuando ponen el primer pie dentro.

Es un alivio que el salón no este tan sucio como lo esperaban porque terminan mas pronto de lo que calculan y el maestro encargado les da luz verde para marcharse después de inspeccionar. No se lo piensa dos veces y es el primero en salir. Una vez que esta afuera se siente libre por completo, libre de la escuela y libre de las sandeces de Jean. Solo planea ir a casa y tomar una pequeña siesta.

—¡Jeager!

Oh no. Ese es el caballo que viene trotando en su dirección. Después de pasar todo el rato limpiando a su lado lo que menos quiere es que le moleste de nuevo, así que finge que no ha escuchado nada y apura el paso para perderlo lo antes posible.

—¡Jeager!

Pero el otro insiste terco como una mula. Ja, se ríe interiormente de lo que acaba de pensar al ver al caballo como mula. No, no hay tiempo para eso, sacude la cabeza y apura su marcha aun más. El otro le grita desesperado su apellido una y otra vez, para entonces se da cuenta de que esta corriendo. Antes de llegar a la esquina para cruzar siente que es tacleado y va a dar al suelo con un peso extra en su espalda.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa?!

Patea al de cabello bicolor para quitárselo de encima y este le regresa una mirada furiosa.

—¡Estoy llamandote desde que salimos de la escuela!

—Ah, no te escuche, estaba escuchando música —dice mientras se levanta sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa.

—Mentiroso—es obvio que Jean no le creera ni aunque su vida dependa de ello porque para empezar ni audífonos lleva—. Estabas corriendo.

—Hay que hacer ejercicio para estar saludable.

La cara de Jean no tiene precio, es como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo pero hubiera un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que se lo impide. Bien, igual no esta de muy buen humor como para un enfrentamiento físico, puede ganarle pero esta cansado hasta para eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Kirshtein?—lo mejor sera apurar las cosas, sea lo que sea.

En ese instante la cara del chico cambia por completo, pasa de una de enojo a una de nerviosismo. Balbucea algunas incoherencias que Eren no quiere escuchar así que le apremia. Sin remedio, Jean lleva su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar lo que parecen ser dos boletos para algún evento y los extiende hacia su cara.

—Me preguntaba si... —la voz de Jean se corta a media frase mientras que su rostro se torna de un color carmesí furioso.

Por el contrario la expresión de Eren es una de absoluto terror, es como si hubiera visto el exorcista, la dama de negro y el aro las tres en una, o tal vez como cuando te dicen que tienes una enfermedad terminal. Espera con toda su alma que sea una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto pero no, el chico sigue ahí, ofreciéndole los boletos.

—... si podrías...

—No soy zoofilico—el otro lo mira sin entender—, diría que me halagas pero no me gustas, no soy esa clase de persona. Aunque eso explicaría porque siempre me molestas y... auch.

No vio venir ese golpe con el puño cerrado sobre su cabeza, si Kirshtein piensa que así lo va a conquistar pues se equivoca.

—¡No seas imbécil! —grita más que colérico—, ¡no son para ti, quiero que se los des a Mikasa!

Bueno eso tiene más sentido y hace que sienta alivio, aunque no le perdonara el golpe y en algún momento se lo cobrara.

—¿Y por qué no se los das tú mismo?

—Pues, no puedo acercarme a ella sin ponerme nervioso.

Eso es cierto, para Jean estar cerca de la chica significaba una tragedia tras otra, era algo lamentable hasta para él. Aun recuerda con mucha nitidez el día en que trató de invitarla a salir por primera vez. Ese día se hallaba tan nervioso que mientras se dirigía a donde ella tropezó accidentalmente con Christa tirándole la charola, luego vino Ymir a empujarlo, desafortunadamente, contra su mesa y provocando que con su mano levantara la charola de Armin, derramando todo contra el bonito vestido de Mikasa. Ella lo ignoro todo un mes.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más? —aun así él no tiene motivos para ayudarle.

—Porque nadie más quiso—dice casi desesperado—, y Marco no puede porque se enfermo, no vendrá a la escuela en días.

La cara que pone tal vez hace que sienta un poquito de lástima, no la suficiente para querer ayudarlo.

—Tu y Armin son los más cercanos a ella pero el mendigo rubio se negó. Tu eres mi ultima esperanza.

La mirada de Eren se torna maliciosa hasta el punto en que Jean piensa en retractarse e irse por donde vino.

—¿Asi que soy tu última esperanza?—dice el castaño con inocencía fingida, ya ha tramado algo en su cabeza—, entonces supongo que podría ayudarte.

—No me agrada el tono con el que lo dices —dice desconfiado.

—En ese caso—se da la vuelta mientras se encoje de hombros—, supongo que preferirás entregárselos tú.

Comienza a caminar hacia su casa una vez más, pero una vez más es detenido cuando el chico le pone la mano sobre el hombro. Tiene una cara de resignación que apenas puede con ella, esta seguro de que prefiere mil veces acceder a lo que sea que Eren quiere que a hacerlo personalmente ya que siempre existirá el riesgo de que meta la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

—No mucho—responde con una gran sonrisa dándose la vuelta—, sólo que con esto me deberás un favor, el cual cobrare cuando sea, donde sea, como sea y por lo que sea.

—¿No prefieres mi alma?

—Es lo mismo, tomalo o dejalo.

Y así, sin más opciones el chico accede entregándole los boletos al castaño, al cual casi le ve cola y cuernos.

Cuando Jean se va de regreso observa los boletos con atención, son para una exposición de pinturas en el mejor museo de la ciudad. A Mikasa le encanta dibujar y este es un regalo ideal para ella, Jean hizo bien su tarea pero eso no significa nada. Entiende de inmediato su plan, espera que por ser él quien se los da lo invite logrando así una cita informal, si la conociera tan bien como el sabría que su primera opción iba a ser él, Eren, no obstante siempre se aburre muchísimo en esos lugares por lo que terminara rechazándola y ella terminará invitando a alguien más que aprecie el arte pero en definitiva ese no será Jean.

Emprende el camino a casa como tenia planeado desde el principio, llegar, tal vez tomar una ducha y luego dormir hasta el día siguiente. Si antes estaba cansado con la correteada que le dio Kirshtein ahora esta agotado.

Apenas abre la puerta cuando su madre ya esta frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Tiene dos opciones, la primera es cerrar la puerta e irse a vivir debajo de una roca lejos de Shiganshina y la segunda es entrar y hacer frente a su madre. La primera opción le parece en extremo tentadora, pero el rostro de su madre no parece el de una persona enojada y se arriesga con la segunda.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestiona con cautela.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Armin se va de intercambio este semestre?

Ah, es eso, por un segundo creyó que se había enterado de su castigo y que ahora lo iba a castigar ella. Eren no suele llegar muy temprano a la casa, a veces llega a la de Armin o se va a caminar por ahí, por eso Carla no se extraña de que llegue tarde.

—Lo siento, lo olvide—dice yendo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua mientras la mujer lo sigue—. ¿Como te enteraste?

—Llamo Mikasa para ver como te había ido en tu castigo—responde con una sonrisa mientras Eren casi se atraganta con el agua—. Me dijo que en cuanto llegaras la llamarás ya que le ha organizado a Armin un fiesta de despedida para mañana y pues me lo contó todo.

Observa de reojo a su madre mientras ésta se lamenta en voz alta algo así de que si lo hubiera sabido antes le hubiera comprado un obsequio de despedida al rubiecito. No parece molesta, de hecho se lo tomo como si fuera cosa de todos los días, la verdad no estaría tan equivocada. No quería pero tenia que preguntar.

—¿No estas molesta? —fue casi un susurro.

—No, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar, sobre todo si es uno de tus mejores amigos.

Eren no sabe si Carla se hace que no sabe para molestarlo o porque ya sabe como va a castigarlo y no se va a desgastar en gritos. La única razón por la que Eren quiere saberlo es para saber a que atenerse.

—Me refiero al castigo.

La mujer lo mira sorprendida por unos segundos para luego sonreír con dulzura, cosa que le eriza la piel a su hijo.

—Hijo, tú siempre estas en problemas así que ya ni me sorprende.

Okay, ella tiene un buen punto, muy buen punto.

* * *

Las luces estrambóticas rebotan por todas las paredes del lugar, luces multicolores que podrían dejar ciego a cualquiera, o bien provocarle una epilepsia. Ni hablar de la música tan alta que apenas si se puede hablar a gritos. Ese lugar se llama "La legión", es un club nocturno que pertenece al tío de su amiga, la cual consiguió que los dejara festejar a su amigo, por supuesto con la condición de no tomar alcohol.

El día anterior llamo a Mikasa tal y como lo pidió, se pusieron de acuerdo para que Eren lo convenciera de salir después de la escuela. La verdad no tenía ganas de ir y esperaba que el rubio, como buen ratón de biblioteca que era se negara, pero no, Armin se emocionó y accedió de inmediato.

Ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de Mikasa bebiendo una limonada, observando a los demás divertirse y felicitando al chico, deseándole buen viaje. Tanto él como ella iran a despedirlo así que sus buenos deseos pueden esperar. Por el momento no quiere formar parte del alboroto y se dedica a beber su tercer vaso de limonada.

Recuerda los boletos que Jean le dio y se los da a la chica aprovechando que están cambiando la música. La felicidad en el rostro de Mikasa no se hace esperar así como la invitación que él ya había previsto. Ella insiste tanto que un poco fastidiado de todo se disculpa con ella alegando que debe ir al baño, aunque no es del todo una mentira. Ahora que su mejor amigo se ira por un tiempo pasara mucho del suyo con ella y eso significa que no siempre podrá zafarse cada vez que ella demande su atención.

La pista esta repleta de gente que baila como si no hubiera un mañana, chocando sus sudorosos cuerpos unos contra otros, el ambiente huele a sal y a Eren le parece repugnante pero no tiene más opción, si quiere llegar pronto al baño tiene que atravesar la pista. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y se lanza a la multitud como si fuera una piscina, dentro del gentío esta todo tan apretado que apenas puede respirar. Se plantea la posibilidad de regresar, al volver la cabeza ve que es imposible. Ya no le importa y empieza a dar patadas y codazos para que le permitan pasar. Odia eso, lo odia aun más cuando siente que le tocan el trasero y al ver atrás hay tanta gente que es imposible encontrar al culpable.

Al final puede ver que se abre una brecha, corre con la futil esperanza de que saldrá ileso, corre hasta el momento en que cree que por fin acabo. Justo en ese momento varios cuerpos lo apresan y reniega de haber nacido. Antes de que se resigne siente que alguien lo empuja y sale, por fin, de la muchedumbre. El problema es que al ser empujado tan bruscamente no se da cuenta de que hay alguien enfrente y termina chocando con esa persona. Por el impacto termina cayendo al suelo y siente algo húmedo sobre él.

—¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?!

Escucha muy claro una voz varonil, no importa que tan alta se encuentre la musica él puede escuchar esa voz alto y fuerte. La mayor parte del lugar se encuentra a oscuras, las luces de colores no son suficientes para verle el rostro al tipo que esta parado frente suyo. No obstante si puede ver los ojos del sujeto, brillan por si mismos como si los de una fiera se tratase y Eren siente un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—Lo siento, yo...

Trata de disculparse, aunque no ha sido su culpa el que lo empujaran. El sujeto lo mira con odio y le interrumpe tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Crees que tu disculpa es suficiente? —le sisea—, ¡tiraste todas las bebidas!

Cae en la cuenta del olor a alcohol que lleva encima, el tipo también, pero si esta pensando que se lo va a pagar esta muy equivocado porque no lleva ni un cinco encima, no para pagarle al menos.

—Escucha—dice poniéndose de pie, para su gran sorpresa es como diez centímetros mas alto que él y eso le hace sentir más confiado—, no tengo dinero, no te puedo pagar las bebidas. No es mi culpa que los idiotas de la pista me empujaran contra ti.

Como no puede ver su cara no esta seguro de que gesto hace pero por la forma en que sus ojos se entrecierran jura que si no estuvieran tantos testigos a su alrededor probablemente ya hubiera intentado asesinarlo. No hace más verle amenazante por unos segundos en los que la música rebota en sus oídos de forma desquiciante y luego lo suelta de manera brusca.

—No entiendo porqué dejan entrar a niños maricones.

Pasa a un lado de Eren golpeando su hombro adrede. El castaño siente que le hierve la sangre de puro coraje, aprieta sus puños hasta casi lastimarse. Vuelve la cabeza para ver como el otro se marcha y no lo puede evitar, porque si pudiera no seria Eren Jeager.

—¡Puto enano!—grita tan fuerte como puede para que se oiga por encima de la musica.

Se estremece al percibir peligro, el tipo emana un aura aun más oscura que las sombras que hay en el lugar y el instinto de supervivencia del castaño, su mente y corazón le dictan que huya rápido cuando el otro se voltea con esos ojos de loco. Empieza a correr y sabe que le sigue, ahora ya no parece importar que haya gente o no, no va a detenerse y Eren no entiende por que siente miedo de alguien más bajito que él pero lo siente. En momentos como éste es cuando se alegra de que Mikasa sea su amiga pero desafortunadamente ella no esta a su lado y duda que se cuenta en el momento.

De repente siente que es empujado y sin querer va a dar contra una mesa que esta ocupada por un grupo de personas, se lleva la mesa con él al suelo, todas las bebidas terminan cayendo sobre él. Al tratar de levantarse ve que alguien empieza a reclamar, no sabe si a él o al otro pero pronto se calla al presenciar como Eren recibe una buena patada en la cara que lo deja aturdido.

—¿Quieres repetir lo que dijiste?

Apenas puede escuchar sus palabras por encima de la musica y los gritos de las mujeres antes de sentir que lo levantan por la camisa. Un sabor metálico y amargo inunda su boca, el sujeto le ve directamente a los ojos quizás para intimidarlo aún más. Pero por mucho miedo que tenga se lo traga y le devuelve la mirada desafiante. No dura mucho hasta el momento en que le obliga a levantarse a medias y llevarlo casi arrastrando hasta la salida, donde lo bota afuera como si de un saco de basura se tratara. Observa como le murmura algo al tipo que cuida la entrada y vuelve adentro como si nada. De inmediato trata de entrar pero es detenido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta furioso.

—Lo siento chico, estas vetado—responde el hombre.

Suspira fuerte pensando si esto no es una broma de mal gusto de parte de la vida. Piensa en llamar a Mikasa, ella podría solucionar este problema pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, su teléfono no esta en su bolsillo. Se asusta en primer lugar pero luego recuerda que lo dejó en la mesa por miedo a que se le cayera en medio de la multitud.

Medio resignado se aparta de la entrada para ir y lamentarse de su situación. Para como estan las cosas sólo le queda esperar a que sus amigos le echen de menos y vayan a buscarlo o bien puede volver a su casa. La verdad duda que alguien lo extrañe con lo entretenida que esta la fiesta de Armin, solo Mikasa lo hará y de pensarlo ya se siente fastidiado porque ella querrá ir y reclamarle a ese sujeto que lo hizo y sinceramente Eren no quiere verlo nunca jamás.

Así es como termina yéndose a su casa.

* * *

Quiere llegar a su habitación lo más pronto posible, no quiere que su madre vea el golpe que tiene en el rostro por que hará un escandalo de ello, gritara, manoteara, pateara el piso y entonces Hannes vendrá a tratar de contenerla pero no funcionara. Se lo dirá a Mikasa y entonces el problema se hará mas grande. Sacude la cabeza.

Entra a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido. Su madre esta en la sala mirando una película, bien, mientras no lo escuche podrá llegar a su habitacion para encerrarse ahí y luego pensar en como ocultar ese gran moretón en su mejilla.

Pasa a un lado de la puerta hacia las escaleras tan rápido como puede, sube apresurado, antes de llegar se topara con Hannes que le mira sorprendido. Se quedan mirando durante unos segundos en los que Eren suda frio y traga saliva mezclada con sangre. El hombre rubio abre la boca pero antes de que dijera algo una voz les llamó.

—Eren, no te esperaba todavia—su madre esta al pie de las escaleras —, creí que llegarias más tardar a las once.

El castaño siente que deja de respirar, no quería confrontarla, no aun.

—Sí—dice sin voltear—, acabo temprano. Estoy cansado, iré a dormir.

Trata de darse prisa para llegar hasta el final de la escalera. Ruega a quien quiera que este a cargo de su vida porque su madre no insista y le deje ir, pero la vida no es tan bella como los cuentos de hadas.

—Eren, espera, huele como...

Su vida pasa por delante de sus ojos, esta seguro que ella olió el alcohol que cayo sobre su ropa.

—Vamos Carla—aparece Hannes al rescate —, deja que Eren descanse, mañana tiene que ir a despedir a su amigo.

El hombre pasa a su lado dedicándole una mirada en la que le dice que no se preocupe por el momento. Lo agradece infinitamente, a veces cree es un ángel caído del cielo.

—Pero...

—Vamos a ver esa película y te prepararé palomitas con mantequilla extra.

Hannes logra llevarse a la mujer y Eren puede respirar tranquilo. Sabe que en algún momento tendrá que dar explicaciones, también que tendrá que recompensar al hombre rubio de alguna manera.

Antes de llegar a su habitación va al baño primero, la imagen que el espejo le ofrece de si mismo no es muy alentadora, toda su mejilla izquierda esta amoratada. Se lava la boca y toda la sangre seca que escurrido por su comisura. Mientras ve la sangre irse por el lavabo piensa en ese sujeto que lo golpeó, es mas bajo que él pero en definitiva más fuerte. Su mente empieza a maquinar varias ideas de como vengarse, ideas inútiles ya que no sabe quien es.

Se va a su cuarto para poder descansar, al día siguiente ira a despedir a Armin, es la primera vez que su mejor amigo se ira tan lejos y todavía no encuentra las palabras que le dirá. Se quita toda la ropa para ponerse un pantalón pijama azul y antes de que de ponga la camisera blanca que usa en conjunto la puerta se abre de golpe.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!—se tapa el pecho con la camiseta.

Mikasa está en la puerta observándolo fijamente, primero con una mueca de alivio que cambia rápido a una sorprendida. Corre hasta su lado, toma su rostro entre sus manos y examina la herida en su cara.

—¿Que sucedió?— el tono que usa es autoritario, no le esta preguntando si quiere contarle.

—Tuve una pelea con un tipo —responde porque sabe que no tiene opción —, no te preocupes. no fue la gran cosa.

—¿Como era ese tipo?—Mikasa tiene esa mirada psicópata de nuevo pero como duda que lo encuentre no cree que haga demasiado daño decírselo.

—No lo se, todo estaba demasiado oscuro así que no vi su rostro. Lo que sí recuerdo es que era más bajo que yo, al menos diez centímetros y tenía una mirada de psicópata. De hecho sus ojos se parecían a los tuyos.

Por un segundo Eren cree que Mikasa se ofende por lo que le acaba de decir. Ella abre los ojos bastante, no se ve enojada pero si parece que le acaba de revelar un hecho sorprendente. Lentamente retira sus manos de la cara del chico y en tono bajo le dice que no se debe preocupar a la par que saca su bendito teléfono para ponerlo en su mano, le desea buenas noches después de quedar para día siguiente en el aeropuerto.

Suspira una vez que la chica sale de su habitación piensa que podrá tener un poco de calma y al fin descansara. Honestamente no esperaba que ella fuera hasta su casa pero debió imaginarlo, al menos recuperó su teléfono.

—¡Eren Jeager!—su madre entra a la habitación lanzándole una chuleta congelada en la cara, pequeños trocitos de hielo caen en su pecho desnudo causándole cosquillas.

Será una muy larga conversación.

* * *

 **No debería estar escribiendo esto cuando tengo un par de historias pendientes pero hace meses tuve un hermoso sueño con estos chicos y la idea no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, entonces me dije "que diablos, vamos a escribirlo"**

 **Por cierto si ven algún error ortográfico o palabras raras es porque estoy escribiendo en un teléfono y a veces se me escapan.**

 **Ojalá sea bien recibido y me harían muy feliz si comentaran. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía.**

II

 _Disculpas a lo Ackerman_

—•Ж•—

Mikasa está molesta.

No, Mikasa esta furiosa y cuando se encuentra así no puede resultar nada bueno para quien la ha provocado. En este caso Levi. Si no fuera porque él resulta un poco mejor que ella en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en este momento tendría la quijada dislocada o un ojo morado

Ha tenido un día muy estresante al lado de Hanji, que le pidió ayuda con un proyecto y todavía no sabe porque acepto. Es más no sabe porqué son amigos en primer lugar, esa mujer es el tipo de personas que él siempre evita y más cuando esa persona te pide ayuda con un proyecto para que a la mitad decida que quiere salir a beber un rato. Peor aun que cuando tienes problemas con idiota lo único que hace es reírse porque te llamó "puto" y "enano".

Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, tomar té negro, escuchar música y terminar esa tarea que dejó a la mitad. Entonces abre la puerta de su casa y lo primero que ve es a su loca prima con el puño en lo alto listo para darle en la cara si no es porque le bloquea a la perfección.

–¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!–le grita fuera de si.

En lugar de responder le lanza otro golpe que Levi esquiva a la tambien. Su prima no suele molestarse por cualquier tontería, tiene que ser algo bastante malo como para que ella este en ése estado. Hace memoria de la última semana sin encontrar nada que él hubiese hecho para enfadarla y el que ella no diga nada tampoco ayuda.

Ambos se detienen unos momentos para dedicarse miradas duras estilo Ackerman. Ella está por dejarse ir contra Levi una vez más y él se prepara para recibir el ataque cuando alguien más aparece en escena.

–¿Quieren explicarme que jodida mierda está pasando aquí?–ambos se detienen para ver a su tío de pie en el umbral de la entrada–, hasta donde recuerdo no les enseñé todo lo que sé sobre pelea para que se maten entre ustedes.

Kenny se queda de pie en la puerta, brazos cruzados, mirada analítica. Su tío sabe que ninguno se deja llevar a menos que sea realmente necesario o que la provocación haya sido fuerte. Dirige su vista hasta él, es el mayor de los dos, está esperando una explicación de su parte. Levi no lo sabe, no tiene ni la más remota idea de porque Mikasa lo recibe a golpes, sólo ha sido víctima. Se encoge de hombros y señala a la chica con la cabeza. Kenny le quita la mirada para ver a la joven que parece ahogarse con maldiciones internas hacia su primo. Ambos han pasado por mucho y aunque no sean precisamente los primos más cercano se aprecian lo suficiente al tener en cuenta que ahora ellos y Kenny son lo que queda del clan Ackerman. Por esto es extraño que de buenas a primeras estén peleando.

–Mikasa–la gruesa voz de Kenny la saca de sus pensamientos–. ¿Que sucede?

–Levi golpeó y echo del club a Eren.

Levi levanta una ceja. Ahora comprende el alboroto. Resulta que sin planearlo y en las circunstancias menos propias conoció al amiguito de su prima, ese del que habla hasta cuando está dormida. Por la exagerada forma de describirlo que usa Mikasa creía que se trataba de alguien diferente, un hombre, no un mocoso irreverente. Decide que el asunto no tiene la menor importancia, es más importante esa tarea que dejó a medias. Se da vuelta para ir a su habitación.

–Levi–le detiene Kenny cuando está al pie de las escaleras–, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

No tiene el humor para explicar lo que sucedió, sólo quiere terminar de llegar a su habitación. Un mocoso idiota que le tiró la bebida, eso fue lo que pasó, un mocoso estúpido que le llamó enano y luego le hizo arrepentirse de ello, nada más. Podia decirles eso pero entonces Mikasa encontraría mil razones de por que Eren es inocente y toda la culpa era de Levi. Sí, Mikasa sería una gran abogada pero sólo si el inculpado era ese bastardo, bien podia cometer los crimenes más horribles y ella lo defendería ciegamente.

–Le debes una disculpa a Eren–suelta Mikasa enfrentandolo.

Levi jamás en su vida le ha pedido disculpas a nadie, ni siquiera cuando sabe que esta mal mucho menos cuando tiene la razón. No le va a pedir disculpas ni aunque ella entrara por la noche a su alcoba para torturarlo. Una fría guerra de miradas comienza entre ellos.

–¿Qué tal si invitamos a Eren a comer como disculpa?–interviene Kenny al ver que sus sobrinos no cederían.

Mikasa rompe el contacto visual para dirigir su vista a su tío con un toque de emoción en la leve curvatura de sus labios, Eren nunca había ido a su casa. Levi maldice en silencio.

–Puede venir mañana después de que despidan a Armin en el aeropuerto–sus ojos vuelan a encontrarse con su sobrino, es ahí cuando Levi sabe que lo que viene no le agradara–. Levi puede hacerle la invitación y traerlos, le queda de pasó.

–No–se niega de inmediato ante la perspectiva de ver otra vez a ese.

–No te estaba preguntando–dice Kenny.

* * *

Si Levi tuviera que usar una sola palabra para describir su situación esa sería "mierda", la usa tanto que suele perder su significado a veces pero no la escencia del mismo.

En ésta ocasión realmente lo amerita, salió de su trabajo de medio tiempo más estresado de lo que anda normalmente para encontrarse con un tráfico que le hace querer darse un tiro en la sien, luego buscar un lugar de estacionamiento en el aeropuerto le cuesta el alma, en seguida una anciana le pide llevar una maleta, no lo hace pero igual lo fastidio y para colmo llega tarde. Se supone que estaría ahí a las cinco pero no es su culpa que el universo conspire en su contra. Llegar media hora tarde no es tan malo. Busca una cabellera negra, hay muchas pero sólo una es tan lustrosa como la suya. Desde lejos ve a su prima sentada en esas incómodas sillas, a un lado hay alguien.

–Llegas tarde–comenta Mikasa cuando llega a su lado, quizás creyendo que no iría.

En lugar de contestar se dedica a observar al joven que está a su lado, cabello castaño como si se acabara de levantar, ojos grandes y de un color verde azulado muy peculiar. Eso es lo que más recuerda del chico porque estaba oscuro y no le detalló bien en el club, ojos determinados. Viste de manera informal y más bien es como si tomo lo primero que encontró en el armario. Pero lo que más resalta es era enorme mancha morada sobre su mejilla mal cubierta por un par de curitas. Levi no conoce la culpa así que esa molestia que siente seguro es el almuerzo que le cayó mal.

–Había tráfico–se excusa.

En cuanto el mocoso escucha su voz se tensa notablemente. Al parecer no le reconoce en primera instancia, sólo cuando escucha su voz. Su rostro se vuelve duro, hay una chispa de enojo en sus ojos, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima. No lo haría, lo sabía porque aunque su mirada lo dijera sus puños temblorosos lo contradecia. Mikasa toma la mano del chico para darle seguridad.

–Eren éste es mi primo, Levi. Levi él es Eren–los presenta.

No pasa desapercibido que la chica se refiere a él como "éste" mientras que al mocoso se dirige con respeto. Deja pasar eso, lo que menos necesita en éste momento es entrar en otra discusión con ella que derive en los golpes. Ninguno dice que es un gusto conocer al otro porque no lo es y al parecer ambos están de acuerdo en una sola cosa; no van a fingir, ni siquiera por Mikasa.

–¿Y bien?–le apura ella.

No quiere hacerlo, no quiere, no quiere y no quiere. Aprieta los puños a sus costados, Levi no es el tipo de persona que se pone a hacer berrinches, no va a hacer uno ahora pero en verdad le gustaría si con eso se libra de humillarse de tal manera. Suspira pesado tratando de encontrar las palabras menos ofensivas con que dirigirse al chico. Pero es que tiene una cara de idiota que jura le pide a gritos ser insultado.

–Escucha bien mocoso–le dice con los brazos cruzados–, vas a venir a comer con nosotros como compensación por lo del otro día.

Antes de que pueda contestarle o de que su prima le reproche su hosca actitud se da la vuelta para ir a la salida sin esperarlos.

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda. La palabra se repite en su cabeza como un mantra. Si Mikasa no fuera tan jodidamente obstinada no tendría que estar tan tenso ahora. Y es que en un estupido intento de seguir compensándolo obligó al chico a sentarse adelante, ahora era su copiloto. Como si no fuera suficiente el destino, el karma, el universo, dios o muy probablemente el diablo le mando un horroroso tráfico que lo tenía atorado en plena autopista con un par de chiquillos molestos. En serio que si no fuera por la patrulla de transito que está a su lado hace mucho que hubiera abandonado el auto para volver a casa caminando.

Mientras están ahí trata de divagar en lo que sea, cualquier cosa que no sea ese incómodo silencio y por silencio se refiere a que nadie dentro de su auto habla porque afuera hay un espantoso griterío acompañado de bocinazos. Mira de reojo al castaño, tiene los brazos cruzados y una cara de fastidio, apuesta las gafas de Hanji a que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que se reencontraran o quizás ni lo sabía, a veces su prima usa estrategias como esas para salirse con las suyas. Desvía la mirada al retrovisor para verla, está muy ocupada en mirar fijamente por la ventanilla. Regresa la mirada al castaño justo para darse cuenta de un detalle importante.

–Toma una foto–dice antes de que Levi haga algo.

Sabe a que se refiere, se ha dado cuenta de que le observa. Tal vez no deber decir nada, tal vez debe mantener la boca cerrada.

–¿Y yo para que quiero una foto tuya? No me serviría más que para espantar a cucarachas y ratas–no lo ha podido evitar.

Los ojos del mocoso fulguran en ira, una ira que amenaza con desbordarse en su contra pero Levi está preparado para recibirla y devolverla con creces. Están a punto de lanzar el primer golpe, entonces la voz de Mikasa suena como una campana al terminar la escuela, advirtiendo a ambos que se dejen de estupideces y se compórtense como lo que parecen, no como lo que son o les pateara el trasero. Levi no le teme en lo absoluto aunque Eren parece pensarselo dos veces, suspira y vuelve la cabeza para ver por la ventanilla.

Levi se pasa una mano por el rostro para despejarse, incomodo por tanta tensión. Los autos emprenden de nuevo la marcha, lo que significa que por fin podrán largarse de ahí.

–Ponte el cinturón de seguridad–dice con un tono más calmado–, a menos que quieras salir volando por el parabrisas.

Suena como una amenaza. No cree que lo hará pero escucha un clic, de reojo ve que el castaño se ha puesto el cinturón. Al menos tiene prudencia para éstas cosas.

* * *

Pica la comida con tal saña que parece que asesina a alguien, detesta la comida alemana pero tiene que estar en la mesa fingiendo que sí, es la comida favorita de Eren.

Desde que llegan a la casa su prima no ha parado de consentir al pequeño bastardo. Que si ¿Eren quieres algo de tomar?, y ahí va a darle su agua purificada. Que si Eren toma asiento y lanza el saco de Levi que dejó ahí perfecto sin arrugas a quién sabe donde. Que si Levi pon la mesa con la vajilla fina y tiene que hacerlo porque detrás de Mikasa está Kenny con su mirada autoritaria apoyandola. Que si ¿Eren quieres el mundo en bandeja de plata? Levi no duda que ella sea capaz de entregarselo si se lo pide.

Lo peor del asunto es que está sentado frente al mocoso. La mesa del comedor es pequeña, viven en una casa grande pero no necesitan una mesa enorme ya que sólo son ellos tres. Entonces Kenny está a su izquierda frente a Mikasa que se encuentra al lado derecho del idiota. Sin contarle a él los demás se han mantenido en una conversación en la que no se molesta en poner atención. Lo único que desea es que su martirio termine para por fin terminar con la maldita tarea que le está esperando en su alcoba.

Levanta la mirada de su plato para ver el reloj de la cocina. De manera fugaz se encuentra con un par de ojos verdes que se desvían rápido al verse descubiertos. Son las ocho con cuarenta y cinco, el tráfico más lo que tardó Mikasa en preparar la comida consumió mucho tiempo. Regresa la mirada a su plato pero siente que le observan, a través de su flequillo nota de nuevo esos ojos están sobre él, curiosos y molestos.

–Toma una foto–le regresa levantando la cabeza para encararlo.

Su tío y su prima se quedan estáticos al escucharlo por primera vez, ambos pueden presentir como se avecina un desastre porque cuando Levi esta molesto por algo o alguien no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Lejos de intimidarse el castaño sonríe levemente.

–Claro, tomaré una foto para asustar a los testigos de Jehová(*) que vayan a mi casa–como si todo lo hubiera sido preparado saca un teléfono y el flashazo lo ciega por un segundo–, con la cara de diablo que tienes van a correr despavoridos.

La cara de Levi adquiere un matiz macabro, supone que si le rompe un poco las piernas no haya mucho problema. Ah pero claro, tiene un escudo llamado Mikasa y duda que Kenny permita un enfrentamiento entre ellos. No va a pelear con ella porque es muy maduro como para dejarse llevar de esa manera, será sensato, sólo patea el tobillo del castaño por debajo de la mesa.

–¿Que rayos te pasa?–Eren se agacha para sobar su tobillo.

–Fue un reflejo–contesta como si nada mientras toma un sorbo a su agua.

Apenas pone el recipiente en la mesa, ignorando las miradas de sus parientes, cuando una bola de puré se estrella contra su mejilla con los ojos desórbitados observa al chico de enfrente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y la cuchara con que lanzó la comida en lo alto cerca de su rostro.

–Fue un reflejo–dice con inocencia fingida sin quitar la sonrisa cinica.

La idea de golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguínolenta le seduce descarada. Se pone de pie abruptamente a la par que golpea la mesa con las palmas de la mano. Debe tener una mirada asesina porque el chico se dio cuenta de su error y ahora está encogido en su silla mirándolo como un gatito asustado. Sin embargo antes de que Mikasa se ponga a reclamar o que el viejo le diga que se calme sucede algo que nadie espera. Se va la luz.

Genial. Maravilloso. Perfecto. Lo único que le falta es que se vaya la luz. No está tan oscuro que no pueda ver pero lo suficiente como para que le recorra un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda. Olvida todo el enfado que tenía para dar pasó a un nerviosismo. Odia la oscuridad, le trae malos recuerdos de su infancia. Se sienta dejándose caer en la silla, está tan nervioso que incluso olvida limpiar el puré de su cara.

–Buscare unas velas–Mikasa se levanta pero pronto es detenida por su amigo.

–De hecho ya tengo que irme.

–¿Tan pronto?–pregunta decepcionada, como si no hubiera estado horas con él desde la mañana.

–Sí, no le avisé a mamá que vendría y ya es muy tarde, seguro está preocupada.

–Bien–Mikasa luce derrotada.

–Anda Levi–Kenny se dirige a él mientras limpia el puré de la cara de su sobrino–, ve por tus llaves.

–¿Qué?–no puede creer que después de ver lo que sucedió crea que en verdad va a gastar su gasolina en el bastardo–. Definitivamente no.

–Está bien–no puede creer la facilidad con que lo convence, o estaba soñando o el viejo planea algo–. Yo te llevaré a tú casa Eren ya que Levi quiere quedarse él sólo en casa, buscando velas en la oscuridad.

"Maldito seas viejo"

Se levanta para ir a la sala a buscar su saco que Mikasa aventó por ahí, busca en el bolsillo mientras los dos menores le siguen en silencio. Una vez listos se dirigen a la salida para irse pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchan un montón de cosas cayendo y quebrandose. Esperan unos segundos para escuchar más cosas caer y romperse.

–Deberías quedarte y ayudarlo o terminara matandose.

La chica le mira atenta como tratando de decifrar que hay detrás de sus palabras. Es lógico que después de ver lo tenso que se pone el ambiente entre ellos dos no tenga la confianza para dejarlo en sus manos. Ésta vez se oye un golpe más fuerte y un quejido pero ella sigue dudando.

–Tranquila, no voy a matarlo ni a dejar su cadáver en medio del camino.

Su promesa no parece convencerla del todo pero suspira resignada al escuchar una maldición.

–De acuerdo.

Abre la puerta dejando entrar un poco de luz lunar que le permite apreciar con claridad el rostro de miedo del castaño. Como parece que no se va a mover pone una mano en su espalda para empujarlo fuera de la casa en dirección a su auto. Mikasa se queda de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, les mira fijamente hasta que entran al carro y Levi lo pone en marcha.

–Por supuesto–dice una vez que están lo suficiente lejos como para que ella los haya perdido de vista–, que si me jodes en el camino no dudare en hacerlo.

De soslayo puede ver como se tensa y le mira con una mueca de horror, ahora que no está Mikasa a su lado parece mucho menos confiado. Murmura algo sobre lo increíble de su situación pero Levi le ignora para poner atención a un detalle.

–Ponte el cinturón.

No hace falta que lo repita, justo como la vez anterior lo hace de inmediato. Usar el cinturón es algo muy importante, puede salvarle la vida, no entiende como puede olvidarlo así de fácil.

A Levi no le agrada Eren y viceversa, lo que provoca que un silencio incómodo inunde el interior de su coche. Ahora se arrepiente por haberle dicho a Mikasa que se quedara, aunque pensandolo bien no hubiera cambiado nada. Harto del silencio aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para encender la radio, por lo menos en ése sector de la ciudad todavía hay luz, ninguna estación le gusta así que pone su propio reproductor y la música invade suavemente el silencio, llenando el ambiente con las notas y la voz del cantante. Una pequeña risa se escucha por sobre la canción y Levi frunce el ceño.

–¿Qué?–pregunta más rudo de lo que desea.

–Nada–responde apagando su risa.

El semáforo cambia de rojo a verde pero Levi no se mueve por dos simples razones: no es adivino para saber donde vive y no se movera hasta sacarle, a la fuerza de ser necesario, de que carajo se ríe. El chico nota que no se mueve pero no le reclama nada. Simplemente se quedan ahí hasta que el semáforo vuelve a ser rojo. No le quita los ojos de encima, es consciente de que tiene una mirada fuerte e intimidante y no duda en usarla. Luego de unos segundos el ojiverde suspira.

–Es extraño que a alguien tan rudo le gusté algo como Coldplay.

–¿Y por qué no habría de gustarme?–pregunta mitad molesto mitad confundido por la respuesta–. El hecho de que sea rudo no significa que me gusté el heavy metal o música satanica.

–Te va más–dice en un comentario bajo, ganandose así una mirada fulminante–. No me veas así, es la primera impresión que das.

–La primera impresión que tú das es la de un marica.

Parece que a Eren le cuesta respirar, tal vez tenga un paro respiratorio, tal vez se está conteniendo para no saltarle al cuello y tal vez está recordando que si hace otro comentario estúpido Levi lo matara para dejar su cadáver abandonado en medio del camino. Sí, lo más probable es que sea lo último. Como no parece que vaya a decir o hacer algo Levi decide que es tiempo de irse.

–¿Dónde vives?

* * *

Se estaciona frente a una casa pequeña de color amarillo, tiene un patio igual de pequeño cercado por una valla blanca. En las escaleras del pórtico se encuentra un hombre rubio sentado que Levi supone es el padre de Eren, tiene una cara de preocupación que hasta él siente que algo no anda bien. Observa al castaño, tiene la mandibula tensa y los puños crispados sobre las rodillas. Se ve tentado a preguntar si todo está bien pero se recuerda a si mismo que es un asunto que no le concierna por lo que sólo espera al momento en que el chico decida salir de su auto.

Pasan alrededor de dos minutos en los que nadie se mueve. En otra ocasión Levi le hubiera pateado fuera del auto apenas llegar e incluso quiere hacerlo ahora pero el semblante asustado del castaño le dice que no es una buena idea. Por fin se digna a moverse, se quita el cinturón y abre la puerta para salir no sin antes girar la cabeza para asentir como agradecimiento. Levi no le responde.

Debería irse, Eren ha salido del auto y no tiene más motivos para quedarse. Sin embargo se queda hasta que ve llegar al chico junto al hombre, intercambian un par de palabras para en seguida ver como una mujer castaña increíblemente parecida a Eren sale corriendo de la casa, por lo que deduce que es su madre. La mujer llega hasta el chico y lo primero que hace es darle un zape con un periódico, luego le reclama por haber llegado tan tarde persiguiendolo por todo el patio para pegarle con el periódico mientras el hombre va tras ella tratando de detenerla.

La escena es bastante graciosa, como sacada de una película de humor absurdo, casi sonríe, casi. Ahora entiende por que el castaño es impulsivo, lo heredo de su madre.

Arranca el auto para ir a su casa. El camino se le hace más corto y tranquilo, apenas si nota el momento en el que llega. Mikasa está en la puerta tal y como antes de marcharse, parece como si no se hubiera movido de su sitio en ningún momento pero la casa tiene una leve luz amarilla lo que significa que Mikasa encontró todas las velas que dejan de hacer falta porque en el instante en que el baja del auto vuelve la luz. Su teoría es que entre más lejos este el idiota mejor es su suerte.

Al entrar a la casa camina a un lado de Mikasa. Ella ha dejado de tener esa postura a la defensiva, tiene el rostro más relajado después de ver que su ropa no tiene manchas de sangre o algún indicio de haber participado en una pelea. Suspira y empieza a recoger las velas.

Levi también suspira mientras sube a su habitación, ha sido un día agotador. Al entrar ve su tarea sobre su escritorio, a medio escribir junto a un libro abierto. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que desde el día anterior había querido hacerla siendo importunado de mil formas diferentes y ahora que tenía tiempo ya no quería hacerla. Ironías de la vida.

Cierra la puerta tras él. Todo en su habitación está perfectamente ordenado, de tal manera que Levi podría encontrar todas sus cosas con los ojos cerrados. Se desviste, lanzando las prendas en su cesta de la ropa sucia, la cual ya está llena. Mientras se pone una camiseta que le queda algunas tallas más grande y unos pantalones pijama hace una nota mental para recordar lavar su ropa. Aún es temprano pero quiere dormir porque mañana va a trabajar y será muy jodido.

Cierra los ojos pero su mente automáticamente procesa todo lo que sucedió en el día, enfatizando de manera insistente en la ultima escena con el castaño, el verlo con su familia, con sus padres, con su madre. El rostro de su propia madre aparece tan repentino que abre los ojos de inmediato. _"No me jodas ahora mente"._ Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que pensó en Kushel, pensar en ella le causa dolor y tristeza profunda. Kenny había tenido que pagar un psicólogo para ayudarlo de niño y aunque no lo curó del todo le sirvió para llevar una vida medio normal, que sin contar a Hanji ni su trabajo, es muy tranquila, una paz que le costó mucho trabajo conseguir y no piensa perderla.

Sin embargo cada vez que cierra los ojos el retrato de la familia feliz y el de su madre aparecen. Maldición. Será otra de esas noches en las que no podrá dormir.

* * *

 **(*)- No es con ánimo de ofender a nadie, en lo personal no sigo ninguna religión pero tampoco estoy en contra de ninguna a menos que me quieran forzar. Hay gente que es muy sensible a estos temas por eso lo aclaro. Cuando escribí escribí esto simplemente me deje llevar por todos los memes que hay sobre esto, pues eso, con diversión sin seriedad.**

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta, y aunque no se lo pregunten, la canción que estaban escuchando en el reproductor de Levi era A sky full of stars. Esta canción también me inspiro para esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía.**

III

 _Al hospital_

—•Ж•—

—¡¿Se los diste?!

Lo último que espera es ser despertado por el sonido de un caballo relinchando. Ahora se arrepiente de haber contestado el teléfono, el cual mira para asegurarse de la hora, son las seis de la mañana. En un arrebató hace un ademan de lanzar el teléfono pero antes de hacerlo se recuerda que no tiene el dinero suficiente como para comprar otro.

–¿Por que tienes mi número de teléfono?–contesta todavía adormilado. Hasta donde recuerda las únicas personas que tienen su número son Carla, Hannes, Mikasa y Armin.

–Me lo dio Armin antes de irse, no tienes idea lo que me costó que me lo dijera así que no me vayas a col...

Cuelga con una sonrisa porque sabe como le jode al caballo que haga exactamente lo contrario de lo que le dice. Apaga el teléfono por si se le ocurre llamar en nuevo. El sábado fue demasiado estresante y todo el domingo se la paso castigado como para que todavía tenga que escuchar el plan fallido de Jean.

Su mente aún está en shock tratando de procesar todas las sorpresas que se llevó el sábado. Primero nunca imagino que Mikasa le hiciera esperar media hora sin decir palabra sobre que esperaban. Luego un tipo aparece como si nada con una actitud arrogante, plantandose frente a ellos como si fuera un dios mirando insignificantes mortales. Bueno, mortal porque a ella no la ve como a él. Ya sabía que tenía un primo llamado Levi que mencionaba muy de vez en cuando, tenía entendido que él la llevaba y traía de la escuela aunque nunca lo miro ya que apenas ella subía al auto el aceleraba. Eran muy parecidos hasta en el aura homicida.

Todo hubiera ido muy bien si tan sólo su voz hubiera sido distinta. Lo reconoció de inmediato, pensó que estaba ahí para terminar lo que empezó en el club pero en lugar de eso prácticamente le ordenó ir a cenar a su casa, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de replicar. Lo peor fue cuando Mikasa lo aventó al asiento delantero, en definitiva ella no tiene ni idea de como arreglar las cosas. Y en el embotellamiento todo fue como una cruel broma de la vida.

Lo bueno de la cena fue darse cuenta que el señor Ackerman no es tan antipático como su sobrino o empalagoso como su sobrina. Eren lo define como un punto intermedio. Lo malo de la cena fue su pequeña discusión con ése idiota y el casi intento de asesinato. Por fortuna la luz se fue en el justo momento oportuno.

La expresión del enano en el momento lo desconcerto. Parecía como si estuviera asustado de la oscuridad, como si tuviera miedo de que la luz no regresara jamás y cuando el señor Ackerman comentó aquello para después ver la reacción del tipo pudo llegar a una conclusión: Levi Ackerman le teme a la oscuridad.

Los parpados comienzan a pesar para éste punto y siente como el sueño se apodera de él. Es temprano todavía, tiene tiempo para dormir otro ratito.

* * *

–¡Eren!–Carla entra gritando toda histérica a su habitación, espera que no sea algo tonto o de lo contrario se lanzará por la ventana, ya tuvo suficiente con Jean–. ¡Ya es muy tarde!, ¡¿que no piensas ir a la escuela?!

Sale de la cama de un salto buscando el teléfono que no puede encontrar porque debe de estar en alguna parte de las sábanas que se han enredado en sus piernas y gracias a lo cual termina en el piso. Patea las sábanas para quitárselas, un sonido de algo metálico rebotando en el piso paraliza su corazón. Su celular ha caído con la pantalla al suelo. Se acerca para ver como buena parte de la pantalla está estrellada.

–Deberías tener más cuidado, no regalan las cosas–dice Carla.

Eren quiere gritarle que lo deje en paz pero ella ya se ha ido. Enciende el celular con la esperanza de que no se haya hecho daño por dentro. Suspira al ver que el único daño está en la pantalla. Mas el alivio conseguido se desvanece cuando el reloj digital marca las siete cincuenta y cinco. Tiene cinco minutos para llegar a la escuela o de lo contrario se perderá la fabulosa clase de matemáticas, nótese el sarcasmo, donde el profesor dice que la asistencia es importante para la calificación final.

No habrá baño hoy, ni se lavará los dientes, ni desayunara, todas las cosas que considera inútil. Toma lo primero que encuentra en medio de la bola de ropa dentro de su armario y como no hay tiempo para revisar el horario echa todos los libros que encuentra en la mesa vieja que usa como escritorio dentro de su mochila. Ni siquiera se ata las cintas de sus tenis.

Una vez que está listo empieza a correr hacia la salida, escucha a Hannes decir algo pero no hay tiempo. Corre y corre tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten, si Shadis lo viera seguro que estaría orgulloso y lo metería al club de carrera. No es momento de pensar babosadas, tiene que concentrarse en un objetivo: llegar a la escuela.

No está más que a un par de cuadras cuando al cruzar una calle ve venir un auto negro extrañamente familiar. Será atropellado, es un hecho inevitable, lo sabe porque piso la cinta suelta de uno de sus tenis y está cayendo justo en el momento en que recibe el impacto. El rechinido de un carro frenando se oye a dos cuadras a la redonda.

* * *

 _"¿Estoy muerto? No, me duele y cuando uno está muerto no debe doler nada, ¿cierto?"_

Abre los ojos con dificultad, cegado momentáneamente por la luz del sol reflejada en la defensa. Levanta una mano para tocar su frente, le duele la cabeza pero le duele más el costado derecho. Baja su mano, el dolor le hace más difícil respirar ya que cada vez que aspira el dolor se expande hasta su torso y la mitad de su espalda. Espera no haberse roto ninguna costilla.

–¡Oi!–escucha que le llama alguien–, ¿estas bien?

No distingue bien la silueta de la persona que está frente a él y su voz se escucha como si fueran muchas voces. Tal vez tiene dañado el cerebro. Parpadea varias veces para deshacerse de la molesta sensación de no poder ver, poco a poco su visión se aclara despejando las molestas manchas blanquecinas que no le permiten tener una imagen clara. Se arrepiente en serio cuando ve quién es esa persona que le acaba de atropellar.

–Tenías que ser tú–no ha podido evitar que su primer pensamiento salga a través de su boca.

El pelinegro frunce el ceño con molestia, se ve como si estuviera sufriendo de estreñimiento severo. Quiere reír pero el dolor en el costado no se lo permite, aunque francamente tampoco lo hace porque teme que le acabe de una vez. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces pero en lugar de emitir palabras ofensivas como lo espera se conforma con un simple "tch". Camina hasta su lado sin monstrar preocupación, casi como sí el hecho de que pudo haber matado a alguien fuese algo sin importancia. Con mucho cuidado coloca una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Por un momento Eren cree que será su último día con vida, se lamenta que la calle este desierta, no habrá testigos de su muerte.

De repente acerca su mano a su cara y empieza a picar su mejilla con el dedo índice. Eren levanta una ceja completamente confuso. Después va bajando por su cuello, su hombro, su brazo, para este punto el castaño ya está incómodo por el toqueteo.

–¿Qué estas haciendo?–se atreve a preguntar.

–Revisó si tienes alguna lesión.

Entonces su dedo se topa con la parte adolorida y siente como si le hubieran dado con un bat. Trata de ahogar un grito en vano ya que dolor es más fuerte que su orgullo.

–¿Te duele?–pregunta el otro sin quitar el dedo, el maldito lo disfruta.

–No, ¿cómo crees?–responde sarcastico–, es que me me da por gritar una vez al día y hoy iba retrasado.

–Tú siempre vas retrasado.

Ahora es Eren quién tiene las cejas juntas y casi rozando su nariz. Quita la mano de sus costillas para llevarla al interior de su saco, saca un pequeño teléfono que le causa envidia y empieza a teclear en el. Se lo pone al oído y sospecha de que se trata pero quiere confirmarlo.

–¿Qué estas haciendo?

–Llamo a la reina Isabel para ver cuando será nuestra próxima cita para tomar el té–lo dice tan serio que por un instante podría creer que es verdad–. Llamo una ambulancia para que te recoja.

De inmediato le quita el teléfono de la mano, duele hasta el culo levantarse pero no le importa, no irá al hospital de ninguna manera. Si Carla llega a enterarse de que acaba de ser atropellado por un descuido suyo su vida estará un paso más cerca del infierno. No, de ninguna manera. Mira el aparato que es más moderno y diferente al suyo para colgar. Está herido y necesita atención medica, podría tener algo grave pero no le importa, no irá.

–¿A ti que mierda te pasa?, regresame el teléfono.

Mira como extiende la mano para tomar su pertenencia, si estando bueno y sano no puede hacerle frente atropellado menos. Así que hace lo único que cree que puede hacer, mete el teléfono dentro de sus pantalones. La expresión en el rostro del pelinegro le hace saber que luego se arrepentira de ello. Una espeluznante sombra se forma debajo de su flequillo, sus ojos son de nuevo tan aterradores como aquella vez en el club. Eren traga duro pero no se retracta de lo que ha hecho.

–Sé lo que estas pensando pero recuerda que tú me atropellaste–trata de restar importacia al hecho de que tiene un teléfono que al parecer es caro dentro de sus pantalones.

–Sólo porque tú ibas corriendo como gallina loca sin fijarte que el semáforo estaba en verde–contrataca, tan siquiera su mirada se suaviza un poco.

Tiene razón, tiene toda la maldita razón. No se fijo en el semáforo por estar pensando que el profesor era un maldito que le pondría retardo, lo dejaría esperando en el pasillo y luego lo avergonzaría delante de todos. Ahora sufriría las consecuentas de ése descuido.

–Escucha mocoso–pone su mano en su sien mientras cierra los ojos, como sí lo asaltara un repentino dolor de cabeza–, estoy muy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para esto así que te arrastrare a la orilla y luego llamare una ambulancia.

–No iré–se aferra Eren.

–¿Por que no?–cuestiona el Ackerman visiblemente irritado.

–Porque no.

No es lo más razonable considerando que tal vez tenga una contusión, posible fractura en las costillas y no es muy alentador ése hormigueo en su pierna derecha. Pero los hospitales no son de su agrado, el pensar poner un pie en uno le pone la piel de gallina.

–Entonces tú plan es quedarte tirado aquí hasta que...

–No sé.

No lo sabe. Ni quiere pensar mucho en ello. Tarde o temprano su madre se va a enterar, siempre se entera. Si está en sus manos retrasarlo lo suficiente antes de que le haga otro escándalo como la vez anterior no lo dudara. Sólo tiene que pensar en una forma casi mágica que le permita levantarse y ocultar sus heridas, no será fácil pero confía en que su magia latente haga acto de aparición en este instante. Cierra los ojos y se concentra al máximo.

De repente siente como se despega del suelo y asustado por haber desafíado a dios ruega por no caer pero las que se caen son sus ilusiones al darse cuenta de que es el enano el que lo está levantando de suelo. Sin mucho cuidado lo levanta de un tirón para pasar el brazo izquierdo de Eren alrededor de su cuello para ayudar a que se mantenga de pie. Trata de no quejarse mucho cuando ve que el pelinegro le mira mal.

–¿Qué se supone que haces?–pregunta con cautela.

–Te llevare yo mismo al hospital.

Empiezan a caminar en dirección a la puerta del copiloto, o como Eren piensa, el enano camina mientras arrastra a Eren con mucha facilidad. Es diez centímetros más bajo y más delgado pero parece que tiene el triple de su fuerza ya que lo lleva como si pesara lo mismo que un saco de plumas.

–¡Sueltame!–grita Eren con la esperanza de que alguien, quién sea, le escuché pero ni un maldito carro, ni una persona aparte de ellos dos. Es como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo a merced de ése loco–. ¡Ya te dije que no iré!

Trata de zafarse aunque sabe que con lo lastimado que está lo único que conseguirá es lastimarse. Se revuelve cuanto puede, lo que le hace más trabajoso al más bajo llevarlo a cuestas. Aprieta el costado lastimado a lo que Eren responde con un alarido de dolor.

–¡No hagas eso!

–Entonces no te muevas como si trajeras lombrices.

Llegan a la puerta que abre de un tirón. Le empuja al interior y a pesar del dolor Eren hace uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedan para evitarlo sosteniendose del techo del auto.

–Maldita sea mocoso–le empuja más fuerte ganando más quejidos–, no hagas esto más difícil y entra al auto o me obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas.

Eren niega con la cabeza, alborotando aún más sus rebeldes cabellos castaños. Después de un leve forcejeo la presión que lo mantiene de pie se va y cae hacia atrás, si no se había roto algo antes ahora está seguro que lo ha hecho. Al caer cierra los ojos y cuando los abre puede ver como lo mira desde arriba.

–Tú lo has querido así.

Sus palabras salen de su boca como el siseo de una serpiente y para Eren eso es como el augurio de que algo no bueno va a suceder.

* * *

Si de algo puede estar completamente seguro es de que Levi Ackerman es un bastardo. Durante todo el viaje al hospital lo ha estado meditando, llegó a esa conclusión en el momento en que abrió la cajuela para sacarlo de ahí. Sí, el maldito lo metió en la cajuela cuando se negó a entrar al auto y ahora lo sacaba junto con un par de médicos que están asombrados de verlo ahí.

–¿Éste es el chico que atropelló?–pregunto uno de los médicos mientras el otro le ayudaba a salir. Al parecer ya les había dado los detalles de lo sucedido.

–Sí–responde cruzado de brazos, no va a ayudar eso es seguro.

–¿Y por que lo metió en la cajuela?–ambos doctores lo levantan para subirlo a la camilla.

–Porque el idiota no se dejaba ayudar.

Después de eso lo llevan al interior donde comienzan a atenderlo. Tiene una contusión tal y como lo imagino en un principio, un corte que suturan, las radiografías indican que no tiene costillas fracturadas y su pierna sólo un moreton porque fue lo menos afectado. Después de hacer un breve papeleo, en el que más a fuerza que de ganas dice su nombre le dejan en paz en una camilla en la sala de urgencias.

Ahora está mirando el techo, escuchando los gemidos de dolor de los demás a su alrededor y desea con todas sus fuerzas irse. Por fortuna no tiene que ver nada, las cortinas alrededor de su cama le evitan la lamentable vista. Pero una de ellas se corre con fuerza mostrando a un hombre malhumorado, no viene sólo, le acompaña una enfermera joven y sonriente.

–¿Podrías decirnos el número de tú casa?–abre los ojos desmesurado, llamaran a Carla.

–No es necesario–dice apurado.

–Necesitamos informar a quién está a cargo de ti para avisar que te quedarás...

–¡No!–grita llamando la atención de varios a su alrededor–. Quiero irme de una vez, en realidad no me duele tanto.

Miente, miente descarado porque es lo único que puede hacer. Si tan solo no fuera tan malo mintiendo. La enfermera tiene cara de no creer ni jota, claro que le duele horrores pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse. El pelinegro no dice nada pero sabe que miente, lo acusa con la mirada.

–De todas formas–prosigue la mujer–, aunque te dieramos de alta en tú estado tus padres o tutor tiene que firmar una responsiva.

La enfermera le ha dado la solución sin querer, no tendrán que llamar a Carla. Mira de reojo al enano mientras sonríe maquiavelico trazando su plan, que dependerá de que le siga la corriente. Se la está jugando pues existe la posibilidad de que se niegue pero todo es preferible antes que llamar a Carla. El otro parece intuir que trama algo que le incluye porque le dedica una mirada asesina y niega con la cabeza.

–Pues en ése caso él puede firmar, es mi tutor.

Y las palabras salen de su boca.

–Oh, en ése caso...

–Déjenos solos un momento–ordena como sí fuera él quién le pagará el sueldo pero ante lo contundente de su orden la mujer se va diciendo que volverá en unos minutos–. No voy a hacer esto, ya hice mucho por ti.

–¿Como atropellarme?

Eren permanece quieto pero desafiante. Sin embargo el enano cierra la cortina antes abierta para luego acercarse de manera amenazante hasta él, le toma del cuello de la bata, acerca su rostro hasta el suyo. Eren está incómodo sin saber porque pero internamente agradece que haga eso en lugar de tomar un bisturí y usarlo en su contra.

–Ni creas que me vas a chantajear mocoso estúpido.

–No te estoy chantajeando, sólo quiero que me hagas este favor y yo te haré el favor de no demandarte.

–No ganarías, fue tú culpa.

–Quién sabe pero igual me iría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Imagina lo molesta que estará Mikasa cuando se enteré.

No le gusta meter a Mikasa en sus asuntos, le hace sentir como sí la utilizará y eso le desagrada. No obstante parece funcionar, Levi abre los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha, no dice nada y se va a donde está la enfermera para firmar la responsiva. Lo más seguro es que no quiere volver a disculparse con él ni invitarlo a la casa de nuevo.

Una vez que están en el auto Eren se da cuenta de que su mochila está en los asientos de atrás. Con el dolor ni se fijo donde quedó, Levi debió recogerla después de lanzarlo cruelmente a la cajuela. Lo que le recuerda que al momento de quitarse la ropa para la radiografía sacó también el teléfono ajeno. Lo había metido al bolsillo de su pantalón y ahora lo saca para entregarlo al dueño.

–Ten–se lo extiende cuando se detienen en un semáforo.

El dueño le ve con asco como sí fuera la cosa más repugnante del mundo. Abre la guantera y le ordena que lo ponga ahí.

–Lo desinfectare después.

Eren se siente ofendido ante tal comentario, hasta que recuerda que ése día no se baño así que sí es una buena idea. En esto está cuando su estómago gruñe con tal fuerza que hasta el pelinegro puede oírlo. Se vuelve a la ventana para ver el camino, no desayuno y estuviercon muchas horas en el hospital, no quiere que vea su cara llena de vergüenza. Trata de no pensar en el dolor de su estómago, pero tiene tanta hambre que se siente capaz de comerse un caballo.

Vaya ironía, por un caballo inicio un mal día.

El camino que ve es muy diferente al que está acostumbrado. Hay muchos negocios por esa área, todos de comida, se pregunta si su "tutor" quiere torturarlo con el aroma de esa exquisita comida como venganza. Tal vez lo abandone ahí.

Se detienen en un lugar pequeño con un gran estacionamiento. La fachada del sitio se ve como uno de esos restaurantes que más bien parece una casa, es algo como hogareño. Levi se baja del auto dando un gran portazo, da la vuelta al carro por el frente hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto que abre con fuerza. Eren se le queda viendo entre sorprendido y molesto, lo primero porque no entiende lo que sucede y lo segundo porque no es una dama para que le abra la puerta.

Sale del auto ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, no importa si están en una especie de tratado de paz momentáneo siente con esa mirada como si se le fuera a echar encima. Cada parte de su cuerpo duele pero no va a quejarse, cree que ya ha demostrado suficiente debilidad como para que todavía le de el placer de verlo revolcarse en la miseria de dolor en la que se encuentra.

Después de que azota la puerta se dirige a la entrada del lugar pasando a un lado de Eren. No puede creer que no es ni para ayudarle a caminar siendo que él lo atropelló. Bueno igual es incomodo tenerlo tan cerca.

Al entrar al pequeño restaurante puede notar que por dentro es como cualquier otro restaurante, hay una barra con banquillos para que los clientes coman ahí pero Levi se encamina a una de las mesas que están junto a gran ventanal. Lo sigue hasta ahí despacio, para cuando llega el otro ya esta sentado en la mesa. Una linda mesera a su mesa con una amable sonrisa para tomar su orden, quiere ver el menú para ver que platillos venden. No obstante el primo de Mikasa le dice a la chica que le lleve lo de siempre, lo que quiere decir que va muy seguido. El problema es cuando lo ordena para ambos y la chica se va sin escuchar nada más.

Mientras esperan trata de distraerse con cualquier cosa que hay, la decoración, la gente, los carteles, los menús en las paredes, el dolor. cualquier cosa que no sean esos penetrantes ojos que no se apartan de él ni un segundo. Es consciente de que el otro esta tan molesto por lo sucedido y se lo hace saber. Es un alivio que la chica no tarda en llegar con su orden, la cual consiste en un plato de espagueti con un vaso de té negro helado, una combinación extraña.

Levi no dice nada cuando la mesera le comenta que si necesita algo más la llame, es un hombre muy grosero. Ninguno de los dos habla, a Eren no le gusta el té negro ni el espagueti, tampoco va a quejarse ya que el no va a pagar. Da el primer bocado, su estomago gruñe de alegría al recibir el primer alimento del día.

Comen en un silencio sepulcral, no es como si tuvieran algo de que hablar de todas formas y si abren la boca será para intercambiar insultos. Eren le mira de vez en cuando preguntándose si tratara de vengarse dejándolo ahí para que pague la cuenta lavando trastes, pero su rostro ya no se ve molesto sino indiferente. Una extraña culpa lo invade, después de todo no es responsable de que se levantara tarde o de que no se fijara a ambos lado de la calle.

–Gracias por esto–aunque le duela decirlo tiene que–, te lo pagaré después.

–No te lo estoy cobrando–responde sin despegar la vista de su plato.

–Lo sé–dice medio avergonzado –. Es que no me siento cómodo con esto.

–¿Ah?–el pelinegro despega la vista de su plato para verlo con una insultante incredulidad. Eren piensa que no cree que pueda pagarle un miserable desayuno–. Entonces, ¿no te sientes cómodo cuando alguien te paga la comida pero sí cuando lo chantajeas para que pague tú cuenta del hospital?

Y ahí van de nuevo.

–Sólo cuando ese alguien es el culpable de que acabara en el hospital.

Levi deja escapar un bufido de tedio, están en un lugar público y aunque eso no parece detenerlo tal vez quiera reconsiderarlo porque al parecer frecuenta este lugar. Eren no se siente seguro pero tampoco puede frenar su lengua.

–¿Mi culpa?–usa un tono burlón que disgusta a Eren–, ¿aunque fueras tú el imbécil que no se fijo en el semáforo? No me digas que tú mami no te enseñó a ver a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar.

Eren hace una rabieta interna, tratando de que no se note lo mucho que le afecta que el otro tiene a la diosa de la razón de su lado. Bueno, fue un descuido y si tiene que culpar a alguien ese debería ser Jean por llamarle tan temprano, o al sistema de gobierno por poner un horario para las clases tan temprano. Como no dice nada espera que el otro lo haga pero no hay mas que silencio absoluto. Al verlo se da cuenta de que le mira de una forma extraña.

–Da igual–. trata de zanjar el tema pero Levi sigue mirandolo–. ¿Qué? Deja de verme así.

Molesto por ser el objeto de un aparente estudio de observación regresa a su tarea de comer. Siempre ha odiado que el espagueti sea tan largo. Toma un poco con el tenedor y lo mete a su boca, trata de meterlo en su boca con la lengua, falla puesto que la pasta es muy larga. Opta entonces por succionarla, lo hace con tal fuerza que la salsa de tomate sale volando por todos lados y por todos lados se refiere a la cara del pelinegro.

–Lo siento–murmura cuando nota una sombra oscura por sobre sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos de miradas intimidantes y asesinatos mentales Eren desea que se lo trague la tierra. El pelinegro levanta una mano para tomar una servilleta y así limpiar su rostro. Luego saca su billetera para dejar el dinero de la comida, al parecer del castaño ha dejado dejado una propina muy grande pero se alegra que sea eso y no que tomara el tenedor para ensartarlo en su cara.

–¡Espera!–le grita cuando le ve levantarse y alejarse a toda prisa sin que él pueda alcanzarlo.

Cuando llega al estacionamiento cree que ya no verá más el auto que tendrá que pedir un aventón o volver a casa caminando. Mas siente un alivio al ver que todavía esta ahí, dentro del auto con el motor encendido pero esta. Se acerca hasta la ventanilla del copiloto y se agacha un poco, a pesar del dolor que esto le causa, para verlo.

–¿Vas a subir o sólo te quedarás ahí como estúpido?

* * *

El camino hasta su casa es muy tranquilo, esta vez no hay música así que lo único que oye es el ligero ronroneo del motor. Esta muy adolorido, el efecto del analgésico ya esta pasando por lo que siente que si se mueve va a romperse. Por un instante pensó que podría ocultárselo a su madre pero si cada vez que iba a moverse se iba a quejar no iba a pasar de la entrada sin que ella le pidiera explicaciones.

Una pequeña idea cruza por su mente, esta casi seguro de que al otro no le va a agradar después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar pero aun no le ha perdonado esa patada que casi le aflojo los dientes. Toma una gran bocanada de aire cuando llegan a su casa y después de reunir valor habla.

–Quiero que me lleves y me traigas de la escuela.

Si el auto hubiera seguido andando seguramente hubiera frenado de golpe, agradece el habérselo dicho después.

–¿Estas loco?–le mira como si fuera el loco más raro del planeta pero no, Eren se siente más cuerdo que nunca–. Te quedaste tonto por el golpe, ya decía yo que debiste quedarte en el hospital.

Se voltea hacia el frente mientras lo dice, quizá con la intención de olvidar lo que acaba de escuchar. Eren trata de no sobre saltarse, lo peor que puede hacer es dejarse llevar por el impulso y tener otra pelea.

–No podré ir caminando hasta la escuela y por mis calles no pasa ningún autobús.

Trata de sonar lógico según la situación, no es que Eren quisiera aprovecharse pero no ve la forma en que él pueda ir a la escuela sin tener que arrastrarse.

–Ese no es mi problema–contesta, por supuesto que convencerlo no iba a ser pan comido.

–Claro que lo es.

Se aferra a su historia tanto como puede, la mirada del otro aun no se dirige hacia él pero Eren esta seguro de que si le estuviera viendo seguro lo asesinaría con la mirada al igual que la última vez.

–No tengo porqué lidiar contigo, suficiente he tenido el día de hoy–dice recargándose hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos –. Además en tu estado no debes de ir a la escuela.

–Lo sé–responde–, pero no quiero estar encerrado en mi casa todo el dia.

–¿Qué hay de gimnasia?–esta vez le mira de reojo.

–Ya pensare en algo.

Mira hacia sus manos haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso, la verdad ya no esta tan seguro de querer seguir con esto pero es tarde, no es de las personas que se echan para atrás una vez que ha tomado su decisión. Tratará de mantenerse firme tanto como le sea posible en su postura.

Vuelve a ver al pelinegro, al parecer no le ha quitado la vista de encima ni un segundo. El escrutinio al que se ve sometido por esa penetrante mirada le hace creer que lo esta evaluando, tal vez si dice la verdad o no sobre eso de que ira a la escuela. Le devuelve una mirada decidida y entonces la fina ceja negra se alza en señal de sorpresa. Le ve cerrar los ojos después de eso.

–Te quiero listo temprano–luego de un suspiro se prepara para poner en marcha el auto–, no tolerare retrasos.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminan y una ancha sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

–Gracias.

–Sólo hasta que te recuperes–enciende el motor–. Ahora fuera de mi auto.

Con bastante dificultad sale del auto, apenas cierra la puerta y el rechinido de las llantas no se hace esperar, bueno, tampoco esperaba una cálida despedida. Antes de que se de la vuelta para entrar a su casa el auto regresa en reversa. Levi baja la baja la ventanilla ante la mirada confusa del castaño, avienta su mochila para luego pisar el acelerador. Eren observa su mochila en la calle con dolor, no puede agacharse a recogerla. Se pregunta cuanto tiempo podrá ocultárselo a su madre.

–A lo mejor y ya lo sabe–susurra para si mismo.

* * *

 **Jeje el final de este capítulo no era lo que tenia en mente.**

 **Rin-Nisan: Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me subió mucho el animo. No te preocupes, no tengo pensado hacer de Eren alguien débil, yo se que es alguien valiente, obstinado, capaz y muchas cosas más. Él es fuerte tanto física como mentalmente en mi fic, puede con cualquiera pero hay que admitir que los Ackerman siempre serán los Ackerman y contra alguien así hay que tener en cuenta otras tácticas, bueno, por algo es Eren x Levi.**

 **Pensaba actualizar semanalmente pero no se si tenga listo el otro cap para la siguiente semana, aun así será pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía.**

IV

 _Tutor_

—•Ж•—

Se levanta temprano como cualquier otro día, toma una ducha rápida y al salir lava sus dientes con todo detalle. Hace una hermosa mañana aunque el clima sea frío, el día esta soleado y por lo tanto la pulcra casa esta totalmente iluminada. Al terminar su arreglo personal toma sus cosas junto con su chaqueta para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

Al bajar las escaleras puede ver a su prima acomodando alrededor de su cuello esa bufanda roja con la que llego aquel trágico día y que desde entonces usa sin falta cada temporada de frío. Levi no sabía por qué ella la ha guardado por tanto tiempo pero también decidió que era algo que no le incumbía, después de todo podía ser un recuerdo de sus padres. Kenny se despide de ellos antes de salir también rumbo al trabajo.

Mikasa es parecida a él, lo cual le agrada porque no es de esas personas que gustan de llenar silencios con conversaciones banales y estúpidas. No, entre ellos pueden disfrutar de un agradable silencio que les permite hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, nunca hay nada de relevancia que contar así que se permite mirar el camino con tranquilidad.

Cuando deja a Mikasa en la escuela de inmediato retorna para tomar el camino hasta su universidad. Como el día anterior no fue a clases tendrá que pedir prestado los apuntes, a Petra ya que es la más ordenada. Se detiene en el semáforo cerca de la escuela y es como si de repente recordara algo que tenia que hacer pero que no logra llegar a su mente. El semáforo cambia a verde y algunas personas que están por avanzar se detienen. Ahí es cuando un pequeño foco se enciende sobre su cabeza. Da una vuelta en u provocando un rechinido que asusta a varias personas y acelera.

 **xoxox**

Se para frente a la puerta con la mano en alto, había pensado en el camino llegar, tocar, halar al mocoso al auto y llevarlo a la escuela pero antes de que sus nudillos golpearaños una suave risa se escucha desde adentro. Por un instante se queda congelado en la puerta como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo. Espera un par de minutos y con la mano todavía en lo alto golpea la puerta con los nudillos, desde adentro le responden con un "ya voy".

—¿Si?

Levi por poco se va de espaldas al ver a la persona que tiene al frente, por un segundo pensó que se trataba del mocoso, el mocoso con el cabello largo y travestido. Ésta debía ser la madre de Eren y si que se parecía a ella, era curioso ver el parecido entre ellos pero a la vez también ver las diferencias que existían, como por ejemplo que a ella ya se le nota un poco la edad y sus rasgos son más finos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dice incomoda, quizás por el escrutinio al que se ve sometida por su mirada.

—¿Se encuentra Eren?, se supone que lo llevaría a la escuela—trata de verse casual para no levantar sospechas pero su personalidad es demasiado seria para eso.

—Oh—la mujer alza ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa pero luego sonríe de forma tan cálida que Levi piensa que debe ser agradable ver una sonrisa como esa a diario—. Eren tuvo un accidente ayer, no ira a la escuela una semana.

Genial, sólo gastó gasolina para nada. Era obvio que ella terminaría dándose cuenta de que estaba lastimado, no es como si pudiera ocultar sus quejidos cada vez que se movía. Definitivamente la próxima vez que atropellara a alguien llamaría una ambulancia y continuaría con su vida.

—¿Eres amigo de Eren?

—Soy...—amigo jamás, pero no es conveniente decir la verdadera razón de su visita—, primo de Mikasa.

—Ah—la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancha más y Levi esta seguro de que porque la chica y el castaño son buenos amigos piensa que esta en buenos términos con él, ilusa—. Pasa, pasa por favor.

Una parte de él le dice que no entre, que pregunte por la salud del mocoso y se vaya de inmediato, luego esta la otra parte que sin su permiso se deja llevar por la linda sonrisa de la mujer y entra a la casa. La mujer cierra suavemente para luego presentarse, ahora sabe que se llama Carla, Levi hace lo mismo y después de eso le dice que la siga. No es un fisgon, nunca se fija demasiado en las casas a donde es invitado sin embargo siente curiosidad y mira alrededor. La casa Jeager es relativamente pequeña a pesar de tener dos pisos, el pasillo que conecta a las escaleras con la puerta tiene de un lado una pequeña salita y del otro lado la cocina que al parecer es el comedor también. Suben las escaleras para llegar a otro pasillo donde hay tres puertas, caminan hasta una de ellas.

—¡Eren tienes visita!

Abre la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo tanto a Levi como al chico que esta recostado en la cama. Espera fuera de la habitación mientras escucha como el chico le reclama a su madre por asustarlo de tal manera. Cuando le pregunta quien es la visita decide hacer acto de presencia avanzando un par de pasos al interior de la habitación. Los ojos del chico muestran de inmediato la sorpresa para luego pasar a la confusión y finalmente a algo parecido a la culpa.

—Bien chicos los dejo, les traeré algo de tomar.

La castaña sale cerrando la puerta tras de si sin darse cuenta de la atmósfera de tensión que queda en el interior de la habitación. Por un instante se quedan mirando sin decir nada hasta que después de un suspiro el mocoso la desvío a la ventana. Levi por su parte contempló cada detalle de la desordenada habitación que tenia ropa, vaya a saber si estaba limpia o no, libros y alguna que otra basura de comida chatarra. Cerro los puños contando hasta un millon para evitar ir por un cubo de agua y ponerse a limpiar.

—Le llame a Mikasa para avisarle, pensé que ella te diría.

Las palabras de Eren le distraen, recordando la razón principal de su "visita".

—Mikasa y yo no solemos hablar de trivialidades, mucho menos de ti.

El mocoso hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos aunque de inmediato los descruza pues al parecer eso le lástima. Luego de eso simplemente se dedica a mirarle de mala manera. Por supuesto que a Levi no le importa un carajo la forma en que le mire, nadie puede superar la mirada marca diablo que poseen los Ackerman y que justo ahora le esta dedicando. El castaño cede y baja la mirada.

—Pues lo siento pero no voy a ir a la escuela una semana.

—Lo sé, tu madre me lo dijo.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

Esa es una buena pregunta, la verdad desde el momento en que la mujer le dijo que no iría a la escuela debió haberle hecho caso a la parte que le decía que se le hacia tarde para ir a la universidad. Pero no, esta ahí con un chico convaleciente que le hace preguntas que no puede contestar. Para su fortuna la señora de la casa entra a la habitación con una charola llena de pequeñas galletitas y un par de vasos de lo que parece ser chocolate caliente.

—Les traje chocolate caliente para el frío muchachos.

—No era necesario que trajeras nada—dice el chico con un leve rubor, quizás sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Eren, que poco hospitalario.

Tanto madre como hijo comienzan discutir sobre la hospitalidad y de alguna manera la discusión termina con ella pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo mientras se ríe de él. Ella se ve tan feliz, parece algo tan irreal que al verla que siente como si se le encogiera el corazón. Y se siente tan fuera de lugar que desea salir de ahí inmediatamente.

—¡Mamá!—grita ya de ultimo para que por fin lo deje en paz.

—Esta bien—dice la castaña soltando a su hijo pero todavía riendo—. Voy a estar abajo por si me necesitan, y recuerda que tienes que estudiar si no quieres reprobar matemáticas.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

La madre de Eren sale de la habitación en un grácil movimiento que a Levi le parece tan familiar. No esta seguro de porqué es que se siente tan afectado, después de todo ya han pasado años y este tipo de escenas deberían pasar desapercibidas.

—Entonces...

Escucha la razón de su retraso en la universidad hablarle pero en cuanto le dirige su mirada éste simplemente deja morir la frase en sus labios. No es de las personas que le gustan las visitas o visitar, no se supone que este ahí en calidad de socializar pero ahora que ya esta dentro de la casa, con la mujer siendo de lo mas amable y un plato de galletas con una taza de chocolate caliente llega a la conclusión de que no importa. Levi no suele considerar los sentimientos de los demás más que lo necesario y siempre trata de no involucrarse emocionalmente, sin embargo ya lo ha hecho.

Se sienta en la cama a pesar de la sensación de desagrado que le provoca pensar que ahí duerme el mocoso y éste le mira muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

No responde, se dedica a tomar una de las tazas para dar un sorbo que le calienta las entrañas en muchos sentidos. Toma una galleta y se la mete a la boca, no sabe si es porque no había desayunado aun o es que la señora es una increíble repostera pero las galletas le saben a gloria. Una tras otra va vaciando la bandeja hasta que se termina el chocolate. Es cuando pone la taza sobre la bandeja que se percata que la otra esta intacta. Al volverse ve que el chico se encuentra muy concentrado en un libro de matemáticas mientras juega con un lápiz.

—Si quieres el otro chocolate por mi esta bien—dice de repente y Levi se incomoda.

—No—responde.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí

Jeager vuelve a su estudio y una extraña atmósfera se sitúa en la habitación, ya no esta tensa como en un principio pero esta lejor de ser agradable. Levi piensa que quizá es momento de irse, ya sabe el estado de salud del chico y que no va a ser necesario llevarlo a la escuela pero no puede irse así como así. En otra ocasión simplemente hubiera salido de la casa sin despedirse ni nada pero ahora es diferente, se siente diferente.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—sí le arrebata el libro de las manos para ver.

—Estoy tratando de estudiar, ¿que no escuchaste a mi mamá?

El castaño trata de recuperar el libro pero Levi se levanta de su asiento para caminar por la habitación mientras hojea las páginas y revisa los ejercicios que hay medio resueltos. Se da cuenta de una cosa, Eren no es tan malo como seguramente piensa, hay ejercicios que están resueltos de forma correcta excepto que los números están equivocados.

—No lo haces tan mal.

Si pone un poco de más atención seguramente sus calificaciones en esa materia serán excelentes. Esta por comentar esa observación cuando se da cuenta que el chico le observa con una leve sonrisa que lo irrita.

—¿Qué?—pregunta de forma brusca.

—Nada—responde el otro tratando de disimular la sonrisa sin éxito—. ¿Me regresas mi libro?

Le devuelve el libro al castaño aún sospechando que algo no anda del todo bien con esa sonrisita que ya lo esta poniendo de los nervios pero por el momento no hará ni dirá nada. Después la sonrisa se borra y la mirada del castaño cambia de una juguetona a una frustrada, los dedos se crispan sobre el libro.

—La verdad es que odio esta materia—el castaño arroja el libro hacia el final de la cama, casi cae al suelo—, siempre he odiado las matemáticas.

—No te preocupes—comenta Levi mientras se acerca al libro que quedó abierto—, seguro que ellas te odian también.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!—casi fue un grito de desesperación. Pareciera que al chico le va a estallar la cabeza, pero de repente es como si recordara que está frente a Levi. Tose un poco y agita la mano para restar importancia—. Como sea, Armin siempre me ayuda pero ahora que no esta estoy perdido y no se lo pediré a Mikasa porque ella querría hacerlo por mi.

Levi coincide en eso último. Mikasa es tan dura como todo buen Ackerman pero al tratarse de Eren ella se derrite como mantequilla en sartén. A veces llega a creer que es más que amistad lo que ella siente por él pero esa teoría suele desvanecerse cuando demuestra una condescendencia maternal que para nada va con su edad.

Revisa de nuevo el libro desde su posición, los problemas que están ahí no son tan difíciles, para él que ya los había hecho.

—No es tan difícil—dice más para si que para su interlocutor.

Eren no parece creer ni una palabra. Con gestos de dolor se levanta de su lugar y gatea hasta la orilla donde se encuentra el libro.

—Si no es tan difícil dime cual es la respuesta de esta ecuación.

Señala con su dedo una ecuación al azar mientras sonríe, como si estuviera muy seguro de que es algo imposible de resolver. Levi por su parte mira la página con cara aburrida, no tiene nada que demostrarle al mocoso pero tampoco va a permitir que le tache de mentiroso. Analiza lo que Eren le señala con detenimiento.

—Cuarenta y cinco.

—No es cierto—Eren toma el libro y va hacia el final de éste, donde seguramente estarán las respuestas—. Sí es cierto, ¿como lo hiciste?

Levi casi se siente insultado, pero considerando que para el chico los problemas que le pide el libro es como si le pidieran el secreto del universo lo deja pasar.

—Ya te lo dije, no es tan difícil.

—Tal vez sea coincidencia—dice el castaño con toda la duda pintada en la cara—, hazlo de nuevo.

Con fastidio Levi resuelve otro de los problemas dando de nuevo una respuesta acertada. Eren rápidamente revisa la parte posterior del libro para verificar que la respuesta es correcta y así es. Levi le observa con tedio, ya quiere irse a la universidad para continuar con su vida.

—Tengo una idea—dice el chico antes que Levi haga nada—, sé mi tutor.

Levi no esta seguro de que tipo de cara está poniendo pero sin duda debe de estar demostrando su total desacuerdo si Eren parece arrepentirse de lo que acaba de decir.

—No.

—Vamos— Eren se muestra totalmente disgustado ante su rotunda negativa y frunce el ceño antes de decir lo siguiente —, me lo debes.

Esas palabras hacen que la ira de Levi se encienda, ¿cómo cree ese mocoso que tiene derecho de chantajearlo?

—No te debo ni un centavo partido por la mitad y en cuanto te recuperes vas a volver al hospital porque yo...

—Mamá—dice Eren cortando a la mitad la amenaza—, Levi dijo que será mi tutor en ausencia de Armin.

Levi se queda estático por un minuto pero luego se vuelve para ver a la mujer, la cual se muestra sorprendida y no sabe si es por lo que dijo Eren o por lo que le estaba diciendo al mismo.

—¿De verdad?—dice con una gran sonrisa juntando sus manos como si fuese hacer una plegaria—, que alegría, muchas gracias por ayudar a Eren.

Levi suelta el aire que lleva en los pulmones y agradece que no haya escuchado la conversación completa. La mujer le observa agradecida y se da cuenta de lo adorable que se ve, sacude la cabeza mientras la nostalgia lo invade por segunda, tercera vez, no lo sabe pero se siente incómodo. Quiere irse cuanto antes pero el pequeño mequetrefe lo ha comprometido a que sea su tutor, no le costaría nada el negarse, decirle que no pero la mirada ilusionada de la mujer lo hace rendirse un poco.

—No es nada—no tiene ninguna expresión en la cara y se da cuenta que es el momento perfecto para retirarse—. Si me disculpan voy tarde a la universidad.

—Te acompaño a la entrada.

Se ofrece amablemente la señora que sale de la habitación seguida de Levi, que no se despide del castaño pero vuelve un poco la cabeza para verlo por última vez y así percatarse de esa traviesa sonrisa. Al llegar a la entrada se despide de la mujer con palabras educadas pero carentes de amabilidad, suficiente tenia con las emociones reprimidas que le hacía experimentar como para que todavía se sintiera afectado por la calidez de su despedida.

Mientras va en el auto hacia la universidad reflexiona sobre lo que ha hecho y como lo afectara en un futuro próximo. Todo es culpa de Eren. Lo ha hecho sólo para molestarlo, esta seguro de que ni le importa un carajo el que le ayude a entender la materia, lo único que esta buscando es joderlo. Pero no lo permitiría, no si en sus manos estaba evitarlo.

El camino a la universidad siempre le parece corto pero hoy no. hoy el camino parece infinito. Apenas llega para darse cuenta que la primera clase ya acabo y que solo le resta esperar a la siguiente. Avanza por los pasillo para llegar a su aula pero en el camino es interceptado por alguien a quien no tiene ganas de ver.

—Buenos días~

Hanji corre hasta su lado y luego comienza a caminar de una forma que a Levi le parece ridícula.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?—responde con toda la amargura que lleva guardándose desde hace un rato.

—¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy?—uno de los dones de Hanji que nadie llega a entender es esa inmunidad a su mal humor—, crei que te daba gusto verme.

—Claro—contesta sarcástico—, tanto gusto como recibir una patada en la entre pierna.

Escucha una risa por parte de Hanji pero no le presta atención, no hasta que la castaña salta al frente suyo y levanta su pierna con una muy clara intención. Por fortuna Levi reacciona rápido y toma el pie de Hanji al vuelo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces cuatro ojos?

La chica se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe de forma inocente, no se traga esa sonrisa y levanta la pierna más de lo que su dueña puede para hacerla caer hacia atrás. La caída provoca un sonido sordo que llama la atención de los alumnos que pasan a su alrededor pero en cuanto se dan cuenta de que se trata de la chica extraña y Levi Ackerman continúan en lo suyo, ya no es novedad que a ella le gusta molestarlo y el noventa por ciento de las veces ella acabe en el suelo.

Luego de la universidad Hanji le pide a Levi que vaya a su casa para que hagan las tareas ahí. Es consciente de que en realidad lo que ella quiere es que la lleve a casa en su auto, porque a Hanji le encanta pasear en auto, sobre todo en uno tan lindo y moderno como el suyo. La única razón por la que acepta es porque antes pasan por su prima y no quiere estar solo con ella pues le recordaría a su amiguito nefasto. Así es, Levi prefiere escuchar la palabrería de Hanji que sumirse en el recuerdo de lo que pasó en la mañana.

Cuando llegan a la casa de la castaña, después de dejar a Mikasa, ésta le dice que preparara la comida. Mientras Levi se acomoda en la sala para estudiar ruega porque sea lo que sea que haga sea al menos comestible. Al cabo de unos minutos ella va a la sala diciendo que solo tienen que esperar a que hierva la comida.

— Levi, ¿adivina qué?—dice Hanji en un tono juguetón.

—¿Vas a mudarte al polo sur?—responde con total seriedad sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—No—dice muy afligida—, papá no quiere pagarme el viaje.

—Yo te la pago.

A decir verdad suena bastante tentador, pasar algunas semanas sin Hanji podría ser algo relajante.

—Que amable de tu parte pero eso seria mucho abusar de tu confianza—comenta como si en verdad hubiese considerado la opción.

—¿Entonces?

—Erwin y Mike vienen de visita.

Hanji lo dice como si fuera la noticia del año, parece muy emocionada pero para Levi no es la gran cosa. Bien, no duda que sea importante para ella, después de todo ellos fueron sus primeros amigos o al menos las primeras personas que no la miraron raro. Hace un sonido con los labios cerrados dando a entender que la escuchaba pero sin opinar nada al respecto.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?—esta claramente decepcionada—, pensé que estarías más emocionado.

—¿Porque vienen el cejotas y el sabueso?, cada año están aquí—pero luego repara en ese detalle—. Aunque ya pasó navidad. ¿Por qué vienen?

—Creo que murió alguien, un pariente lejano de Erwin—responde en un tono más serio.

—¿Y Mike?

—A dar el pésame, supongo, ellos son bastante unidos.

Eso es cierto, Levi no considera a Mike un sabueso sólo por su increíble olfato sino porque siempre anda detrás del rubio la mayor parte del tiempo, como un cachorro. Hablando del olfato, llega al de Levi un aroma muy particular.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta cuando el olor se intensifica.

—Es cuando aprecias a la gente y te quedas con ellos cuando...

—No idiota—corta a Hanji cuando esta a mitad de su explicación—, ese olor.

La castaña olfatea el aire durante unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta de que se esta quemando la comida. Ambos se levantan de donde están y corren hasta la cocina donde se encuentran con una gran llamarada.

—¡La comida!

Hanji grita muy fuerte mientras agita los brazos en señal de desesperación, Levi tan sólo apaga la estufa. Una vez que las implacables llamas se van ambos se asoman al interior de la pequeña ollita donde se puede ver una masa negruzca nadando en el caldo. Siente mucho asco al verlo por lo que decide deshacerse de eso.

— Voy a tirar esto en el sanitario.

Toma el sartén con los guantes especiales para tomar cosas calientes y se dirige al baño.

—¿Y si se tapa?—Hanji va detrás de él con cara de preocupación.

— Si no se tapa con toda la mierda que le tiras menos con esto.

 **Sufrí un poco con este capitulo pero por fin quedó. Voy a hacerlos un poco más cortos de ahora en adelante. Y creo que es todo no hay mucho que decir realmente excepto disculparme si hay faltas de ortografía o palabras extrañas.** **Hasta luego.**


End file.
